La palabra más dulce traduction FR
by MaryLillian29
Summary: Confinée dans un hôpital psychiatrique et sans avoir aucune vision depuis longtemps, Alice est sur le point d'abandonner. Jusqu'à ce que inopinément elle a une vision. OS de Corazon De Piedra Verde.


**_La palabra m__á__s dulce_**

**Auteur : **Corazon De Piedra Verde

**Traductrice : **Moi

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire appartient à Corazon De Piedra** **Verde**.

**Vous pouvez trouver le lien de la version originale dans mon profil.**

* * *

L'obscurité... Seulement l'obscurité.

Et un autre jour, isolé de tout et de tous. Je crois que je suis un peu idiote d'ouvrir les yeux sachant que je ne pourrai rien voir, mais cela n'a aucun sens si je les maintient fermés. L'obscurité est si accablante... À bien y penser je préfère ainsi, déjà que _ma pièce de confinement_ (ou _cellule_ comme j'aime l'appelle), elle doit être horrible.

Il y a si longtemps que je suis arrivée dans cet horrible hôpital psychiatrique que j'ai perdu le compte des jours, des mois... Je m'ennuie de ma maison, de ma douce et petite sœur Cynthia, de mes parents. Je m'ennuie de marcher dans les rues de ma chère Biloxi, du shopping, du soleil sur mon visage, de regarder les étoiles depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre, du vent décoiffant mes cheveux courts et pointus ( dommage que je les ait coupé peu de temps après être arrivée ici. Mon unique consolation est de savoir que dans le future les filles de mon âge ont feront une mode).

Je n'ai jamais imaginé ou prédit que je finirais ainsi, en ce lieu. Depuis petite je me suis rendu compte de l'extraordinaire habilitée avec laquelle je suis née: la clairvoyance, qui se présente sous forme d'incroyables visions (certaines plus nettes que d'autres), d'événement qui arriveraient lié à moi ou à ma famille de manière subjective: se basant seulement sur mes ou leurs propres décisions. Mes parents ne le savaient pas... et bien, je le leur est dit avant de finir ici.

D'incroyables visions que déjà je ne possède plus.

Il m'est impossible de savoir la raison pour laquelle cela se passe et encore davantage de pouvoir avoir une vision. La dernière vision que j'ai eu fut il y a des mois, plus particulièrement le jour où on m'a amené en ce lieu, quelques minutes avant de passer le seuil de l'hôpital psychiatrique.

_Cette_ _vision._

Cette vision qui n'a pas disparu de ma tête depuis que je l'ai entrevu:

"_Mes parents dans le cimetière observant, avec des expressions incompréhensibles et froides, une petite pierre commémorative exceptionnellement polie et travaillé sur laquelle on peut observé écrit mon nom et ma date de naissance... mais ce qui me donnait l'impression d'un déchirement dans le cœur était d'observer la date de ma mort. Le même jour que mon admission dans cet établissement mental."_

Je n'ai pas cru ce que je venais de voir. Cela ne pouvais être mon futur, ça ne se pouvais simplement pas! Comment était-ce possible que j'allais mourir ce même jour? Je n'avais eu aucune vision avant qui m'alerterait de quelques dangers se dirigeant vers moi. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Ce fut quand j'ai décidé d'analyser de nouveau ma vision et justement ici fut quand je me suis rendu compte de ce qu'il allait réellement ce passer et que j'étais bêtement naïf: mes parent, les êtres qui dans le passé juraient nous aimer et nous protéger à ma sœur et à moi, ont feint ma mort. Ils l'ont planifié depuis longtemps.

Et ils l'ont fait.

Mais bien que c'est un fait irréfutable que pour toute la communauté de Biloxi je suis trois mètres sous terre, je peux assurer ( et ce n'ai pas nécessaire de pouvoir prédire le future), qu'ils sont réellement dévastés parce qu'ils ont perdu un membre de leur famille, leur fille aînée.

Mais je connais mes parents et je sais que jamais ils accepteront d'avoir une fille comme moi. Parce que pour eux, autant qu'ils m'aiment, en premier lieu c'est ce que les gens diront s'ils entendaient que la fille de la famille Brandon en réalité n'est pas morte, mais internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour se croire devin ou quelque chose ressemblant. Pour mes parents leur réputation et celle de ma petite sœur, de même que leur maudit orgueil, est plus importante que n'importe quoi d'autre. Parce que pour le monde, je suis morte... et pour eux je suis pas plus qu'une honte et un monstre.

Un _phénomène_.

Et je m'effondre.

Je pleure, je pleure comme jamais j'ai pleuré, pendant que je maudit mille et une fois au destin qui du jour au lendemain à changer ma vie de la forme la plus cruelle qui existe en m'arrachant à mes parents, à ma sœur, à ma vie. Parce que chaque jour qui passe, le temps et l'obscurité qui m'enveloppent prenant peu à peu une petite partie de moi et de la Alice pleine de vie que j'avais l'habitude d'être et de laquelle il n'en reste déjà presque rien. Cette Alice restera un souvenir éphémère et je souhait que tout cela se finisse immédiatement pour que l'obscurité finalement me consume.

_Parce que je me rend compte que je n'ai rien, je suis restée seule._

Et en ce moment, toutes ces pensées obscures sont sorties de ma tête pour inopinément donner la place à une vision...

_"Je me vois même assisse au comptoir de ce qui semble un restaurant ou un café, apparemment, plusieurs année dans le futur. Après avoir fait__ plus d'attention à la vision je me rend compte que je suis très anxieuse, comme si j'espérais avec toutes mes angoisses __quelqu'un de réellement important Et non seulement cela, mais que je me rends compte de mon aspect: ma peau est réellement pale et il semble que cette fille n'était pas moi car elle__ est réellement belle, si ce n'est parce que je reconnais mes caractéristiques et courts cheveux hérissés __si noirs comme l'encre couvrant la cape que je porte__. Mais ce qui attire vraiment mon attention sont deux choses: mes yeux d'un doré intense et le fait que j'ai juste, au plus__, trois ou quatre ans de plus de ce que j'ai aujourd'hui. Je me vois fermer les yeux pour un moment et que petit à petit un sourire prend forme sur mon visage, pendant que je les ouvre et dirige mon regard vers l'entrée de l'établissement, qui petit à petit va s'ouvrir pendant que de mes lèvres surgit uniquement un nom..."_

Tout à coup je ne suis plus dans ce lieu, mais de nouveau dans l'obscurité.

Mais pour la première fois depuis que je suis enfermée je ne craint pas l'obscurité, ni le temps et même la solitude. Parce que de quelques formes que ce soit dans le futur _il_ sera mon ami, mon compagnon, mon tout. Parce que même si maintenant il n'est pas avec moi, à partir de ce moment je ne serai jamais seule et je remercie a tous les cieux qui m'ont finalement accordé une vision pour me réveiller et escalader ce profond abyme dans lequel, juste avant, j'étais déjà tombée.

Et pendant que mentalement je me jure a moi-même que plus jamais je perdrai la joie et l'espoir en moi et que je ferai l'inimaginable pour le rencontrer quand je sortirai d'ici, de mes lèvres s'élèvent pour la première fois le mot le plus doux et parfait qui peut exister, qui est maintenant ma raison de vivre.

- _Jasper._


End file.
